


Tutoring

by germanfanfictioner



Series: Harry Potter, the-boy-who-is-fucked [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, First Time, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Room of Requirement, Top Neville Longbottom, Virgin Neville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gives Neville additional DADA lessons and on one occasion he teaches Neville a different kind of magic. <br/>Set during OotP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tutoring

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry that this took me so long, but I had some major writer's block.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does.  
> I'm sorry for any mistakes.

"Not too bad, Neville. But you need to stretch your arm a little bit more. Then the charm has more power. "

  
Neville nodded nervously, blushing under Harry's scrutinizing gaze. Even though Neville made always an effort, he had some problems during their DA meetings. And so Harry offered to give him a few extra tutoring lessons. That's why they were in the Room of Requirement, practicing spells.

  
Neville tried to do the spell again, but he flicked his wrist the wrong way and mumbled. Because of that, he spelled the sweater he wore from his body to the floor.  
Harry was speechless. Unexpectedly, Neville was good looking.

  
 _'Don't be so mean, Harry. '_  
Neville didn't have the sharp edges of clearly defined muscles. But he wasn't fat either. He was... Soft, round, delectable. And he made Harry burn with desire. But he also knew that actively pursuing Neville wouldn't take Harry far.

  
 _'Slow and subtle seduction. '_ the Gryffindor decided.

  
Neville hurriedly pulled his shirt back on.

  
"Sorry." he mumbled.

  
Harry smiled at the blushing boy.

  
"Don't worry, Nev. Look, how about we stop for today. Let's meet tomorrow to continue. "

  
Neville nodded deflated.

  
"Okay... But I'll never get the spell right. "

  
"You will Nev. You just need to believe in yourself. And I can see that you are really tense right now. "

  
"I don't know if I can believe in myself."

  
Harry laid a hand on his friend's shoulder.

  
"Come on. Let's make a trip to the greenhouses. You need to relax. "

  
Neville perked up at that suggestion.

* * *

A few minutes later, they arrived at the greenhouses. Harry was astonished to see how much Neville changed upon entering the greenhouse. Neville instantly relaxed and became visibly self-confident.

  
They spent the next few hours in the greenhouse talking, while Neville was busy with taking care of several plants.

  
Harry noticed that Neville was really charming in his comfort zone and under different circumstances; he imagined that he would have been able to fall in love with him.

* * *

Harry laid in bed in the night thinking about the evening. After they returned from the greenhouses, Neville and he ate dinner together and then hung out in the common room. Harry made sure to touch Neville a lot like laying a hand on his shoulder. The black-haired boy grinned as he thought about Neville fucking him.

* * *

On the next day, the two Gryffindors went to the Room of Requirement after lunch. Here Harry continued to touch Neville often under the pretence of correcting his posture. One time he even pressed his whole body against Neville's from behind and pretended not to notice that Neville was flushed.

  
"No, you don't hold your arm right."

  
Harry took out his wand and positioned himself perfectly.

  
"Stand behind me."

  
Neville hesitantly did that.

  
"Closer."

  
When Harry could feel Neville's warmth against his back, he carefully leaned back against Neville.

  
"Now press your arm against mine and bend it like mine."

  
When Neville got that perfectly, Harry brushed with his butt against Neville's crotch, before he broke the contact and stepped back.

  
"Try again."

  
Neville did, but he failed. His face was bright red and his shoulders tensed and Harry could see the reason: under Neville's sweatpants he could see the outline of Neville's hardening penis. Neville saw Harry looking and rambled:

  
"Oh god... Harry I am so sorry. It's just your butt against me... And you're a good looking bloke too. And I am sorry. I understand that you must feel disgusted. God I am so sorry. "

  
Harry stepped closer to Neville.

  
"Nev, can I tell you a secret? I wanted you to get aroused. I want you. "

  
"B-But... I've never... A-And you are..."

  
"You've never has sex?"

  
Neville shook his head and blushed. Harry grinned.

  
"I'll teach you."

  
"I am not sure..."

  
Harry slowly palmed Neville's erection through his pants.

  
"Come on, Nev. I want you. And I know you want me. "

  
Neville looked still hesitant, even though the lust in his eyes was obvious. But his doubts were quickly erased from his mind as Harry kissed him softly.

  
After a moment, Neville kissed him nervously back. It was Neville's first kiss and he decided that he liked kissing. Harry's lips were warm and soft against his and the way they moved and molded into him made him feel warm, content and giddy.

  
Harry interrupted the kiss shortly and caressed Neville's cheek, while the room produced the required bed and lube.   
They sat down on the bed and kissed again. This time Neville participated more, but his kisses were still shy.

  
Harry made a distressed sound, when Neville moved away from him.

  
"Harry, what do you want us to do?"

  
"I want us to make love. I want you to make love to me. "

  
"H-Have you done that before?"

  
Harry nodded.

  
"With...With whom?"

  
"Promise not to tell anyone?"

  
"I promise."

  
"My godfather Sirius was my first. Then there were Charlie Weasley, Hagrid, C-Cedric, Viktor Krum, my cousin Dudley and Fred and George. "

  
Neville was about to say something, when Harry added:

  
"And I know that you think that you can't compete with all of them, but you are wrong. You are a great guy: smart, funny, handsome. And I know this will bring us both great pleasure. "

Neville nodded meekly and immediately Harry's lips were pressed against his again. And when they parted their lips and their tongues touched, a fire flared up inside of Neville, he did not know he had.

  
Neville cupped Harry's butt gently and swept his tongue into Harry's mouth. Neville mapped Harry's mouth out never stopping to be gentle.

  
They laid down with Neville on top of Harry. After he pulled Harry's shirt off, Neville explored Harry's body with his hands. His fingers ghosted over a flat stomach, dipped into his belly button and wandered up to the smooth chest, where Neville gently pinched the nipples.

  
Arousal burned through Harry making his blood honey-thick with it. Harry's breath became shallow and his pants tight.   
Neville had the same problem. With shaky fingers he pulled Harry's pants off and revealed his erection. Neville stared at Harry's length, feeling unsure. The black-haired boy caressed Neville's cheek.

  
"Go on, Nev. Don't be shy."

  
Neville smiled nervously and took Harry's dick into his hand. He gave him a few tentative strokes. Encouraged by his lover's noises, Neville picked up the pace. He quite enjoyed the feeling of Harry's warm, pulsing dick in his hand. The angle was different from masturbating, but it was almost the same. Neville's second hand was touching Harry: his stomach, his thighs and his hip, before Neville played with Harry's balls. The black-haired boy arched into the touch.   
Neville leaned forward and pressed his lips against Harry's. They made out, until Harry shifted and fumbled around with the waistband of Neville's pants. With a little bit effort he managed to free Neville's erection and started to jerk him off too.

  
A few minutes (and a few hickeys on Harry) later, the black-haired boy flipped them over and straddled Neville. He mouthed at his lover's jaw, before he moved down on Neville's body. Harry's lips traveled over the soft body. He loved the rounds of Neville's body, like the hairless chest, where Harry could even cup his small breasts. Harry kissed Neville's rosy nipples and flicked his tongue around them. The black-haired boy moved further down to Neville's stomach and hips. Everything about Neville was soft and squishy and Harry loved that. He couldn't wait to have the weight of Neville press him into the mattress.

  
When Harry reached Neville's cock, he licked his lips. The erection had an average size, had a red-ish color and was leaking steadily pre-come. Around the cock was a tiny bit of public hair. Harry licked at the head of the erection in front of him and made Nev moan. He tasted sweeter than Harry was used to, but he loved it. Harry licked a stripe from the base to the tip of Neville's cock. Harry wrapped his plumb lips around the cock and his tongue swirled around the tip of Neville's dick.

  
Neville moaned and put a hand into Harry's hair. He twirled a curl of Harry's hair between his fingers, while the other guy bobbed his head up and down.

  
Harry's tongue flicked against the head of Neville's dick and made Neville moan out loudly and curl his toes.

  
A few minutes later, Harry got off the cock and lapped at Neville's balls. He took them into his mouth and rolled them between his lips and tongue.

  
"Mhm, you taste good, Nev. "

  
Neville blushed.

  
"Thanks. "

  
The plump boy kissed his lover passionately.   
Then Harry flipped onto his stomach and lifted his hips slightly. Neville groped his ass and squeezed the round flesh. He enjoyed the feeling of Harry's firm ass under his hands. Then he spread Harry's cheeks and revealed the pink entrance. It seemed to wink at Neville, to invite him in. Neville looked at the small muscle and then at his dick. Neville's dick had only average length (6 inches) and it was only a little bit thicker than normal, but Neville still doubted that it would fit into Harry's small body.

  
"How... How will it fit?"

  
Harry chuckled.

  
"It will fit. But you have to prepare me first with your fingers. "

  
"Okay. "  
He grabbed the lube and poured some of it onto his fingers and Harry's hole. Harry was waiting for the fingers eagerly and was completely relaxed and so Neville had no problems sliding his middle finger in.

  
Harry sighed relieved as he was finally filled again, while Neville was amazed by the feeling of being inside of Harry. Never, not even in his kinkiest daydreams, did he expect it to feel so good. And it was only his finger inside of Harry, so Neville could not wait to sheath his cock in Harry's body.   
Neville could see that Harry could take more and so he quickly slipped a second finger into Harry. He scissored them and stretched Harry open, making the black-haired boy moan.

  
Soon a third finger stretched Harry's tight ass. And after a few minutes, Harry panted:

  
"I'm ready, Nev. Come on. Fuck me. "

  
Neville drizzled some lube onto his erection and hurriedly slid into Harry, who arched his back as he was stretched by his lover's dick. Neville moaned.

  
When he bottomed out, he had to pause for a few minutes or he would have spilled his seed already. Neville felt Harry's impatience, so when it was safe to move he slowly rolled his hips. He leaned on his arms, which were on either side of Harry's head and watched fascinated the muscles in Harry's back tensing every time he thrust into the boy.

  
After a few thrusts Harry yelped and moaned:

  
"There! Do that again! "

  
Neville smiled blushing and repeated to hit that spot again. He felt happy that he was able to pleasure Harry. It was a major boost for his self confidence.

  
Only his hips were moving as he thrust into his lover. Neville quickly got lost in the warm, slippery tightness of Harry's body. His whole world narrowed down to the feeling of Harry's velvety walls around his cock, the feeling of fucking into his friend and roommate.

  
After a few minutes his arms got tired and so Neville laid down on top of Harry, his arms stretched out to the front. This way he continued to fuck Harry.

  
The black-haired boy nearly went mad with pleasure. He loved the way Neville's weight pressed him into the mattress. Harry loved the way Neville hit his prostate and the way his own cock rubbed against the sheets on the bed. He loved the way Neville bit, kissed and sucked on his neck.

  
All these sensations combined quickly brought Harry's orgasm. The black-haired boy humped the sheets frantically and he came with a muffled cry.

  
The spasming of Harry's tight body around his dick intensified Neville's pleasure. He picked up a quicker pace and soon he spilled his seed into his lover with a panted:

  
"Harry."

  
After his orgasm Neville was about to roll off of Harry, but the other guy made a distressed sound, so Neville stayed where he was. And so they fell asleep with Neville half on top (and still inside) Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. Please leave kudos and comments. You can also send me prompts.


End file.
